Lord Feezer
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Incluso los tiranos, tienen una pequeña historia de amor. OOC
Este Fic es para el Reto Semanal de la Página Por los que leemos fanfics de dragón ball

Tema: Demonios del Frío

 **Lord Freezer**

Durante mucho tiempo he sido un tirano, durante mucho tiempo, mas no durante toda mi vida…

Cuando un aún era joven apenas para poder llamarme adolecente, vivía observando en todas partes la manera en la que mi padre ejercía el arte de la conquista. Como él, junto a mi hermano lograban esclavizar a todo un planeta y sin siquiera sufrir rasguño.

Pero yo no era diferente a ellos, disfrutaba ver como ambos, mi padre y hermano hacían enardecer de miedo a cada estúpido habitante de cada planeta, eso hasta un día, en el que la conocí a ella.

Pertenecía a un pequeño planeta cuyo nombre aparecía en la lista de los lugares más ricos del universo, aunque en tamaño era insignificante, se caracterizaba por poder producir alimentos en solo tres días, su suelo era tan fértil que muchos planetas cercanos habían intentado adueñarse de este sin obtener la victoria. Pero ¿Cuál era la razón del fracaso? , Su reina una mujer tan hermosa la cual había conseguido vencer a cada conquistador, su don había logrado que cada atacante se rindiera sin haber intentado alzar las armas siquiera.

Pero la armada fría llego, era mi primer misión como líder de una nave, era la primera vez que mi padre había confiado a mi para comandar una nave, no a mi hermano, me envió a mí y eso me ponía en una posición en la que mi único objetivo era orgullecer a mi padre el Rey de la galaxia.

Llegue con miles de soldados, atacando a todos los aldeanos, las ordenes eran sencillas, conquista sin dañar la tierra o se pierde el valor, y por ningún motivo perder ante las Reina.

En quince minutos todo estaba destruido, cientos habían sido capturados y muchos otros había muertos bajo mis órdenes, me sentía fuerte, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo me pedía seguir matando, seguir obteniendo aquel placer que solo la destrucción y la victoria podía dar.

Llegue al castillo, buscaba con lentitud aquella mujer cuyo rostro había enloquecido a muchos conquistadores, quería ver esa mujer quien sin levantar nada más que la mirada había ganado varias batallas, pero no está, esta batalla es mía, y la victoria y posiblemente su cabeza también.

Llegue ante aquella mujer, la observe mientras era atada por mis leales soldados, miraba en dirección al suelo. No tenía nada especial para ser honestos, larga y morada cabellera, piel blanca como las nubes, orejas puntiagudas con varios sarcillos, sus manos y cuerpo delgado y su rostro tan ordinario como cualquier mujer. ¿Qué habría de especial en ella?, ¿por qué tantos hombres cayeron ante ella, que no tiene ninguna fascinación?, ¿acaso mi tipo de mujer fascinante es especial?, o ¿el tipo de los demás es demasiado común?

Camine alrededor de ella con lentitud, continuaba observándola, sentía que había algo extraño en ella, pero de no ser por la voz de uno de los presente quien sabe en realidad que tiempo hubiera estado en aquella posición.

— Príncipe Freezer, ¿Qué hará con la mujer? — cuestiono intrigado, pues estaba más que convencido que mi tiempo observándola era realmente excesivo. — ¿La mataremos?

— Llévala a la Nave, pero no la encierres con los demás — no quería que estuviera rodada de aquellos que la protegían, no, quería observarla un poco más y saber que tenia de especial aquella mujer, que era eso que me causaba tanta inquietud.

— Como ordene mi príncipe — Todos partieron del lugar hacia la nave, mientras yo continuaba con mi momento de destrucción.

Días habían pasado desde aquella mi primera conquista, mi padre orgulloso me continúo encargando más y más invasiones, pero antes de cada una, me adentraba a mi cuarto, donde había colocado una celda especial para aquella mujer. Cada día antes de irme la observaba, buscaba ese toque que todos decían y aun no encontraba. Eso hasta un día.

Una tarde mientras la miraba, recordé algunos detalles, aquella mujer jamás había hablado, jamás me había visto a la cara ¿estaría ahí su poder?, me levante de mi lugar y me acerqué a ella y con voz suave para no intimidarle le hable.

— Buenas Reina… — no sabía su nombre, nunca se lo había preguntado y hasta ahora tampoco le había interesado. — ¿Me puede decir su Nombre?

—… — pensé que respondería pero nada salió de sus labios

— ¿Prefiere que le obligue su alteza? — Sabía que la sutileza no lograría nada, y tampoco era algo propio de mí.

— Soy Cooker, pero usted realmente no necesita saberlo, después de todo soy su esclava y puede darme el nombre que desee. — no podía negar que su voz me dejo impresionado, tenía meses observando a esta mujer, sin imaginar siquiera que voz podía tener, pero aun escuchándola debía de aceptar que no era nada del otro mundo, denotaba fuerza pero nada que le permitiera conquistar planetas y mucho menos que le indicara poder.

— Levanta tu rostro, quiero ver tu cara — La Reina Cooker no replico ante la solicitud que le hice en el momento, pero al levantar y ver esa mirada mis ojos que antes la observaban ahora estaban profundos a ella, eran unos hermosos ojos rojos, como una enorme esfera de luz, sus labios tan pequeños que no sabría cómo imaginarlos probando bocado, era fascinante pero aun así para ser una conquistadora era ordinaria.

Los meses siguieron pasando, habían veces en los que no salía a invadir y enviaba a mis subordinados, bajo mis órdenes hacían excelente su labor, mientras yo me mantenía en mi cuarto conversando y observando a la Reina Cooker.

Estaba ya convencido de que aquellos hombres solo fueron débiles y ella tal vez muy astuta. Un día, uno muy soleado, mientras conversábamos ella a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores cuando era yo quien preguntaba y ella respondía o simplemente asentía, por primera vez ella tomo la palabra.

— Príncipe Freezer, ¿le puedo decir unas palabras, sin parecer atrevida? — estaba algo emocionado, sentía que algo en mi pecho palpitaba al escuchar un inicio de parte de ella, un leve acercamiento entre el príncipe y la Reina.

— adelante, cuéntame sobre ti y tu poder, y lo que sea que me dirás espero que no me aburra, mi paciencia es algo especial, más cuando se trata de ti, por algún motivo me inquieta.

— Si lo inquieto es porque somos parecidos — cuando lo dijo se ponía de pie mientras miraba a directamente a mis ojos. — Cuando deje que me atraparan lo hice con el único objetivo de estar cerca de ti, de conocerte — ¿se dejó atrapar? Pensé para mí — Había escuchado de aquellos que conquistaban mundos y se hacían de poder, y quería conocerlos, no, quería conocerte. — Caminaba en círculos mientras hablaba — Tienes razón cuando dices que soy ordinaria, aquellos quienes no pudieron conquistarnos no se rindieron ante mí, más bien fueron destruidos, pero era más agradable esparcir rumores de un planeta dócil que de uno peligrosamente armado. Pero aun así, ya estaba cansada, arte de ser la buena con mis despreciables súbditos, quería conocer aquel cuyo poder era mayo que el mío.

Estaba sorprendido y emocionado, tenía meses observándola buscando algo que no estaba bien, algo que le quitara lo ordinario y lo había encontrado, una persona con el corazón tan negro con el suyo.

— Cuando llegaron a mi planeta, estaba tan emocionada que cuando tus soldados entraron solo me rendí sin pensarlo, quería observar a los hombres cuyo poder y nombre causaban terror entre galaxias, desde que entraste no pude dejar de observarte, me enamore de ti al instante.

No sé cómo, pero ella se apropió de mí, su rostro había cambiado de sumiso a insurrecto con solo una historia, dejo de caminar y coloco sus manos en los barrotes que adornaban su celda, y como cera se empezaron a derretir dejando que ella con algunos pasos saliera en dirección a mi lugar.

Con sus dedos acaricio mi rostro con dulzura pero en ello podía sentir fuerza, ambición y sobre todo poder.

— Mi poder es destruir, y quiero que ese poder sea tuyo, al hacerlo, al darte todo, me estaré entregando a ti y dejaras de ser el príncipe Freezer para ser mi Lord, Lord Freezer Conquistador del universo.

No podía moverme, estaba cautivado, no podía si quiere negarme a lo que ella ofrecía, tal vez por ser tan joven o tal vez porque simplemente lo deseaba.

— Ahora mi Lord, toma mi poder y a mí con él.

Durante toda la noche ella fue mía, durante toda la noche no abrí mis ojos para observarla, pues durante todo este tiempo quien era observado… era yo.

Al día siguiente fui convocado por mi padre, me levante de mi cama tras dejar en ella al cuerpo dormido de una hermosa mujer, una de la cual su negra alma me había enamorado, y con la que a mi regreso pensaba unir la mía nuevamente, la quería a mi lado y nadie podría impedirlo.

Ante la presencia mi líder, mi mentor, mi padre era cuestionado sobre mi obsesión con aquella mujer. No tuve más opción que hacer saber a mi padre mi decisión de unirla a mi ejército, de mi plan de no asesinarla y hacer uso de su poder para nuestros propios beneficios.

Pero mi padre no acepto…

— Hijo, lo lamento pero esa mujer no es buena para ti, te ha vuelto débil y has descuidado tu posición, a partir de ahora ella será alejada de ti y no quiero que se diga una sola palabra o en este momento te aniquilo. ¿Entendido? — Mi padre, hombre poderoso, imponente y malvado, características de las cuales siempre he estado orgulloso, características las cuales ahora están en mi contra, y las cuales aún no puedo desobedecer.

— Como diga padre.

Camine rápidamente a mi cuarto, si me alejarían de Cooker al menos quería verla una vez más, no sabía a donde la enviarían, pero sin importar donde yo la buscaría, me haría el más fuerte, más que mi padre y hermano, más que cualquiera en este mundo, y buscaría su ser donde quiera que este no descansare hasta que ella sea mía de nuevo por encima de todo.

.

.

.

Un año ha pasado desde que el príncipe Freezer fue alejado de su amada, a partir de aquel momento dio la orden a sus hombres ser llamado Lord Freezer, aunque muchos cuestionaban en secreto la decisión, él muy adentro de si lo hacía en honor a aquella mujer que busca tras cada invasión.

Había escuchado por rumores en los pasillos, que la habían enviado a algún planeta desconocido y abandonada por los sirvientes de confianza de su padre y solo él sabía su ubicación.

Pero tras bambalinas, donde Lord Freezer no podía escuchar, no un rumor, más bien una verdad se susurraba en el aposento del Rey Cold.

— Mi Rey — Susurro Zaabon mientras el Rey le entregaba unas instrucciones para la siguiente incursión — ¿piensa usted decirle la verdad al Príncipe Freezer sobre aquella mujer?

— No — Dijo divertido — Mi hijo nunca sabrá, que yo mismo mate a esa mujer, Lord Freezer a nacido y sin ella Lord Freezer triunfara.

Fin.

Ok, Gracias por leer esta historia, la verdad Freezer no me inspiraba nada, pero hoy dije bueeeeno a ver que sale, espero que les haya gustado y no sean crueles en los comentarios. Gx Kisus


End file.
